


The Naming Day of Padawan Jinn

by starbird_jinnobi482



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin isn't in existence, He will not be, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Con references, Welcome to Pallet Town, Yan is like a father, Yan is not that strict, You may think that, he can love, it is only see-able if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: Jedi Master Yan Dooku and his mischievous 15 year old padawan are sent on a mission to Tatooine. No one had expected to crash, and Yan had definitely not prepared to lose his padawan. And to imagine, this happened on the Naming Day of Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn.





	1. Welcome to Tatooine!

Yan and his 15 year old padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, were packing their belongings to go to Tatooine. It was Qui-Gon's first mission as a 15 year old, and yes, he was excited. Today was his naming day. 

"Ready, Padawan?" Yan asked with a sigh. He hated Tatooine for the scorching heat, and everything about it. Yan had always tried to avoid traveling to Tatooine for missions, but his master sent him there mostly. Yoda likes to annoy him. It was more fun than fun can get. 

Qui-Gon just smiled. He also likes it when his master gets bothered by the cruel Tatooine. And it was his perfect Naming Day gift.

"Oh Padawan. I almost forgot something. Happy 15th Naming Day." Yan greeted with a smile. Tatooine was on his mind all morning, and he ALMOST forgot. But he didn't.

"Get ready, Master." Qui-Gon cryptically whispered, backing up from Master Dooku. 

"Padawan wha-" Yan had no chance to finish what he was trying to ask, and he was left gasping for breath.

It was his dear Padawan's hug. On Qui's Naming Day, he would usually pounce on his master like a big, furry dog to its owner. Yan was never ready for this every year, and yet, he swore to himself he would be prepared for the next year. 

"Padawan, let go please!" Yan sput out with all the strength he had. Sith, his padawan hugs very tightly.  
"Sorry master!" 'Apologized' Qui-Gon deviously. He dropped Yan on the ground of their quarters. The sound of Yan hitting the floor was heard from the 50th building away from the Temple. 

'Why does he have to be that strong?' 'Twas the thought Yan thought of on all Qui's Naming Days he could think of. 

"Well, I don't know, Master." Qui-Gon answered his master's thoughts.

'And why does he have to read my thoughts all the time?'

"I find them to be interesting. They are my Master's. Master Dooku is very interesting." Qui-Gon replied. 

'And he is the other kind of smart. The word player smart. Not the smart I had hoped he would be. He is not that smart at all.'

Yan waited to hear his reaction to this. In three, two, one...

"Hey! Master! I'm not dumb!"

"You certainly aren't. From one point of view. If you are or not, I think we should go board the ship now. All our stuff are packed, and the ship leaves in 58 seconds. "

"58 seconds?!?" They both exclaimed at the same second and millisecond. Yep, they kept doing that recently.

Rushing down the stairs to the hangar bay, Yan arrived in the nick of time. His padawan? No. He had to say his "see you laters" and give (not life threatening, only for Yan) hugs. At least Yan had caught Jinn's attention waving and yelling "Padawan!" from the boarding ramp. 

"See ya later, Mace!"  
"Bye for now Qui Qui!"  
They perform their secret handshake quickly. Then with one last wave of a hand to his friend Mace, Qui-Gon hopped the ramp his master was on. And of course, squished Yan to the floor AGAIN. Second time today. If only Yoda had seen that. Attachments are strictly forbidden. They are, yes!

"You have managed to squish me twice today, my mischievous padawan. How did I end up with you?"

"I don't know, maybe you walked up to the High Council and said exact words- "I take Initiate Jinn as my padawan." Qui used his best Dooku impression. It was a good one. 

Yan scruffled his padawan's hair.  
He got scruffled in return. 

"Oh Padawan. You seem to be the scruffiest one I've ever met. Now come on. It is naptime for you. Let us turn ourselves in."

"I am not an Initiate anymore, Master. I think you just are tired."

True, the crèche master made him take naps when he was a Initiate. Always at 1300. And Yan would also fall asleep at 1300 when Qui-Gon was still an Initiate unless on a mission or doing some other important thing.

"You are a smartass padawan. Still, you are a smartass PADAWAN. So I will still take care of you. Now let me show you the path to the rest side, Initiate Jinn." 

"Yes, master-of-everything-in-the-galaxy. I am an Initiate now, right?" 

Yan had called Qui-Gon "Initiate Jinn". Didn't he just call Qui a padawan? Oh well. 

"You are an Initiate. Even though you get older, you are still that young Initiate ready to win a master." 

Both of them still remembered the tournament that Qui won, and Yan rushing to the Council, bringing Qui-Gon with him. At first, Qui-Gon didn't have a clue what he was doing with Yan, but then it hit him. He was being chosen as a padawan! Qui ran up and hugged his new master. That was their start.

"Yes, I remember it. I won you over."

"You did. Now come on."

Yan walked Qui-Gon to the rest side of the Force (a.k.a. the bed). 

"Be careful Qui, there are rocks all over the floor? Rocks? Oh well, get in bed already. Sleep we-"

Then, Yan did something anyone could possibly do. He stumbled over the mixture of rocks and pebbles from all over the galaxy.

Yan landed somewhere he had collapsed a while ago today. On his padawan.

"Well, Master, with all due respect, didn't your master tell you attachments are forbidden? You aren't supposed to do with your own padawan."

"Oh Qui-Gon. I know it is forbidden. I just can't help but fall to you. You seem to fall for me too."

They both started laughing for a while. Today had been a day of falling on your own master/padawan.

"Oh well, sleep well, Padawan, and hopefully that was the last time I have to repeat."

"And you too, Master."

When his padawan fell asleep, (which was in five seconds) Yan climbed into the bed he had. If he slept in the bed with his padawan, Yan would be squished for the millionth time today. He drifted off into light sleep, but woke up, as his padawan snored loudly. Yan fell asleep again; he was used to it. 

An hour later, Yan woke up for a third time, also awaking Qui-Gon. 

"Is there something wrong, Master? You look troubled."

Yan had his mental shields up so his padawan wouldn't see his trouble.

"Nothing, Padawan. I'm okay. Good aftern-"

There was a jolt of motion, something was wrong. 

"The ship is crashing!" The both of them yelled in realization and in sync. 

The duo ran down to the cockpit, Qui-Gon holding Yan's hand so Yan wouldn't fall behind. 

"Captain Trance, is there anything we can do about this?" 

"No, Padawan Jinn. We don't have any R2 units to fix the hyperdrive. I recommend you hold on to your master because we're gonna crash on Tatooine."

/At least the crash will be on Tatooine, Master. It's where we needed to go./

\Yes it is, but hold on tightly, Padawan. The ship's on fire now.\

Internally, Qui-Gon was screaming. They were going to crash, and the ship was on fire. He held a bit tighter on Yan. Qui-Gon wasn't going to lose his master. 

Yan wasn't going to lose his padawan, he hoped. His dream was a vision, a vision that told he would lose Qui-Gon. Yan attempted to think of something else because, Force, no, Qui-Gon was the closest thing he ever had to a son, and he wasn't going to lose him. 

The ship crashed onto Tatooine, in flames and leaving only the master and padawan behind. Their pilot, Trance, was dead. She didn't survive the impact.

"Master, let's go help with the Tusken Raiders now."

"Yes, we'll go help with their issue now."

Yan and Qui-Gon strolled off into the desert of Tatooine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see him? The kid with the blue eyes?"

"Yes, I did. Jesse. That must be the one we're looking for."

"Yeah! Wait 'till we tell the big boss!"

"Team Rocket's not going to fail this time. That is for sure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Padawan. I am glad you're safe."

Qui-Gon gave his suspicious look at his master. "I am safe. Why?"

"You-you are not gone. You are not dead. My padawan is living."

"Master, there is something wrong, and you can't hide it. Tell me."

Yan desperately did not want to tell him his reason. Yan felt horrible about doing this. How would his padawan take it in?

"Master, tell me. You can tell me whatever you have to."

"About when we were asleep at 1300, there was a reason I woke up an hour later. I had this vision."

Qui-Gon knew what Yan was going to say next. The Force would take him away.

"Well Master, I'm not gone now. I am here with you. That is what is important. Focus on the moment."

Yan heard his padawan's words. They were so mature, so connected with the Force. Maybe when they got back, he would request the Trials for Qui-Gon.

"Okay, my dear, I will live in the here and now."

The two strolled farther in the desert, almost near the camp.

"Master, you still are worried."

"Yes, I know, my padawan. Worried for you."

Yan indeed had no care if he himself would die. The Force was still whispering warnings. He hoped this would all go away.

They reached the camp and saw Master Atindu Gait inside.

/What is the plan for rescuing Master Gait?/

\I say I'll take on distracting the Tusken Raiders, you get Master Gait out of here.\

/Master, maybe I should distract the Tusken Raiders?/

\No. I cannot lose you. I will.\

/I won't die./

\I insist!\

Qui-Gon felt Yan snap at him like a snappy turtle.

/Yes, Master./

Yan whipped out his lightsaber just in case.

"May the Force be with you, my Padawan."

"And with you, too."

Qui-Gon snuck into the camp.  
"Master Gait, I'm here."

"I can see that."

He took out his lightsaber and cut the ropes binding Master Gait.

"Thank you, Padawan Jinn. Has your master referred you to the Trials?"

"Not yet. Come with me."

Atindu and Qui-Gon dashed out of the camp.

"Where's your ship?"

Qui-Gon smiled weakly.  
"Exploded?"

Atindu sighed. They were stuck on Tatooine.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Can you comm the Council?"

Qui-Gon stared at the ground.  
"My comm link is broken."

Oh well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yan, as Qui-Gon rescued Master Gait, was attacking the Tuskens. He had tried to distract them from going into the camp, but they didn't care. It was left to Yan only one choice.

To attack.

His padawan was not about to be slaughtered by Tusken Raiders.

Yan mercilessly killed some of them with his lightsaber, and tried to Force Push the others away. But to his surprise, lightning erupted from his fingertips. All the Tusken were on the floor, limbs cut off and dead. Yan realized he tapped in to the Dark Side of the Force. This was most un-Jedi like. But his thoughts after that were on his padawan. He was relieved that he felt victory on the other side of the bond.

Yan smiled and took his time walking to the place where Atindu and Qui-Gon were.

When he finally got there, he saw Master Gait meditating on the desert grounds of Tatooine, and his padawan waiting patiently for him.

"Master!"

Yan felt happiness from his padawan's side of the bond.

"Hello, my Padawan."

Qui-Gon felt joy from his master's side of the bond.

"Yan, watch out."  
Atindu was trying to warn him.

Qui-Gon jumped on him, and hugged him to the sands of Tatooine.

"Aww. You two are cute together."

"We know."  
Qui-Gon replied, still hugging his master.

Then he let go, leaving his master in the sands.

"You like hugs, don't you, Master?"

Qui-Gon had noticed his master smiling and embracing him.

"Yes, Padawan."

Yan had not let himself say 'I also love you in front of Atindu'. But she looked like she already knew he wanted to.

"Now let's get somewhere to stay for a while. We have no ships, or comms, and no belongings with us. I don't know if this was the Naming Day you planned it to be. I do hope you're having a happy Naming Day though, Padawan Jinn."

"I am having a wonderful Naming Day, Master Gait. As long as my master is here."

Atindu smiled. They really had a strong bond. Yan just didn't want to admit it.

"Yan, why won't you just tell your padawan you like him?"

He immediately started backing up.

"Master? What?"

"Don't worry, Jinn. Yan was like this before and to a conclusion, he still is. Afraid to admit he likes you."

"No I don't!"

"Right, Yan. You don't want to do the thing with him."

They all started laughing.

"Now let's go find someplace to stay. Somewhere where you can't do the thing with me, Master?"

They kept laughing and laughing.  
It was really the greatest Naming Day Qui-Gon has ever had.  ~~Or so he thinks...~~


End file.
